Reiki Youkai
by DONTmessWITHme
Summary: Kagome was born in the feudal era,and things have been hard on her even before she was born, so follow her on her journey. Oh, and by the way she's a youkai!
1. Unwanted Attention

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, I just like to mess with the characters!_

Unwanted Attention

"Amaya, will ye go out and pick some herbs, we are starting to run low." A young woman who appeared to be around the age of thirty-five, but in reality was around 350 years old.

"Hai, okaa-san!" Said a child, who was not really a child at all, but still none-the-less when compared to her mother. She looked to be the age of twenty, but was really 200 years of age. She had long wavy black hair that was to be envied by everyone in her village. Her deep blue eyes shown with happiness, that had yet to be corrupted by the evils of the world around her. The only time she would step foot out of the village was to gather herbs for her okaa-san, other than that it was only the males residing in the village that were allowed to leave.

Soon she got to the herb garden that her mother and she had planted, and started to pick while she reflected on what her okaa-san had told her of the world that lay beyond here. She said that their village was different from others. They were a village of reiki youkai, a very powerful breed of youkai but very rare and small in number. That was why only males were allowed to travel beyond the village, for the females were needed for breeding. What made then so powerful, powerful enough to be hunted long ago which is why they are low in numbers, was that they could manipulate their reiki at will. Even when unarmed, they possess enough power to take out a small army. They were the youkai version of mikos; their reiki can be formed into many different things. Some could transform their reiki in different elements, others could form weapons, and some could use their reiki for healing.

Her okaa-san had told her that 400 years ago they their kind had become so endangered that there were only 12 of them left. She said that to survive they made a deal with the Lord of the Western Lands, Lord Toga. The deal, in exchange for protection, was that if ever needed they would assist the Western lands, be it they needed healing, or more warriors for a war, but it was agreed upon that they could not call upon any of the females, only males.

Once she was done picking the herbs, she started to head back but the sound of a twig snapping in the distance stopped her. Setting her basket down, she scanned the area around her. Finding nothing she picked her basket back up and headed towards her home, when all of a sudden she was snatched from behind. She was about to let out a scream but it was muffled by a clawed hand covering her mouth. Doing the only thing she could think of she bit the hand. The hand that had previously covered her mouth let go but before she could do anything the hand hit her and she was then unconscious.

Sometime later, she awoke in a dank cave, with nothing covering her. Her body was sore, every muscle seemed strained, and she was bleeding from various areas. The one area that caught her attention was between her thighs, and the only thing she could think of was that she had been rapped when she was unconscious. With that thought, she screamed and didn't stop screaming until her body couldn't take it anymore and she passed out.

The next time she awoke, she recognized that she was in a hut. Looking around she saw that it was the hut her family lived in. Thinking it was only a bad dream, but very realistic, she went to get up. That was when she realized that it was not a dream, her body was sore, but all her wounds had been cleaned and bandaged, and there was a clean white yukata on her body. Before she could think about the situation anymore, her okaa-san and otou-san came in. Before she could stop it, she burst into tears. Her okaa-san rushed forward to go comfort her while her otou-san just sat beside her and put his hand on her shoulder while he broke the silence.

"What happened?"

"I thi, _hiccup, _think I w, _hiccup, _was raped." She sobbed, and just having to say it out loud made it more of a reality for her, which just caused her to cry more tears.

Seeing her break into tears, he decided to embrace her and wait for the tears to stop flowing. After a while the tears slowed down and when he looked down he saw that his daughter had cried herself to sleep. His mate put her back into bed, and then they silently left the room.

"We will have to tell Lord Toga that one of our own was raped, he will need to know." Kasumi said with sadness in her voice, while thinking why it had to be her daughter that had to go through this.

"Hai, Lord Toga will want to know, was there any scent in the cave where you found her that could help us find who did this to her?" Hiroshi asked, sharing the same sadness that his mate felt for their daughter.

"Iie, there was not, which was the weird thing, there was not scent at all, not even her own."

"Still, Lord Toga will have to be told. I will get a group together and we will set off for the castle. Take care of our daughter mate; she will need your support, for if she ends up pregnant she will need all the help she can get. I will return to you and our daughter as soon as I can, fare well."

"Ja ne." With that being said, Hiroshi went to go prepare to leave, while his mate, Kasumi went to watch over their daughter. They both knew that nothing would ever be the same after this day, and how right they were.

* * *

Reviews always make me happy!

**Meanings**

Amaya _night rain  
_Hai _yes  
_Okaa-san _mother  
_Reiki _aura  
_Youkai _demon  
_Yukata _nightgown  
_Otou-san _father  
_Kasumi _mist  
_Hiroshi _generous, tolerant  
_Iie _no  
_Ja ne _good bye_


	2. Lord Toga

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, sadly. _

Lord Toga

Two days worth of travel was what Hiroshi thought of. They had just left the outskirts of the village and already he wanted to go back to his mate and distressed child. But he could not, it was his job not only as a father but also as he was the head of the village and was to report to Lord Toga twice a year. He had already gone early in the year and he was not planning to go until later, but from recent events, he would just have to go earlier.

While walking, he turned to look at the men following him and addressed them.

"Most of you already know what has happened. For those that don't, my daughter was raped and we will not stand for it, so just a heads up I want to make the trip in as close to one day instead of two, understood?"

"Yes sir!" The men shouted back at him.

"Alright then, let's pick up the pace."

With that being said they began to move faster, and did not stop until they were halfway to the castle. They were going to make it there the next day and he didn't care if it would kill them, they would get there.

A while later, they were well rested again and set out with the same exhausting pace as before. They decided to take a little rest and eat, knowing that they would be at the castle within the next couple of hours. Hiroshi was just glad that no one in the group had complained, and that they had made it there in one day. He actually didn't think it was possible but he had proven himself wrong. After they ate they set out for the last leg of the journey, it would not be that long until he was face to face with the Lord of the West.

~RY~

A knock resounded at the door.

"Come in." The voice said from his position behind his desk.

The door opened to reveal a male youkai with fire red hair that was pulled back into a pony tail. He walked towards the desk and then bowed at his lord's feet.

"You may rise, Captain Isao."

"Milord, Hiroshi and his group of men have been spotted and are heading this way."

_Interesting, he usually does not visit again till later in the year _Lord Toga thought.

"Allow them entrance, and send Hiroshi to my study as soon as he arrives."

"Hai, milord." With that being said Captain Isao bowed again and left the room to go give the lord's instructions to those by the gate.

~RY~

About two hours later they had finally arrived at the western palace. Once they were greeted at the gate, his men were led to the soldier's barracks while he was led to Lord Toga's study. After being led through the long twisting, and confusing, hallways they came to a door and stopped. Captain Isao knocked and a 'come in' was heard from the other side. The captain then opened the door to let Hiroshi in the room and Isao was dismissed by his lord with a wave of his hand.

Hiroshi walked into the room and bowed at Lord Toga. Lord Toga was a youkai with long silver hair and golden eyes. He had a crescent moon of his forehead and one jagged blue stripe on both cheeks. You could also see a hint of the same stripe and both of his wrists also. At a distance the lord looked very intimidating but to those close to him it was hard to believe that he could hurt a fly.

"Rise Hiroshi, and pray tell what has brought you to me this early?" Lord Toga asked, not bothering to hide his curiosity.

"I am afraid that I have come with bad news, milord. One of our own, my daughter to be exact, has been raped."

"Raped?" The lord was beyond shocked and had barely managed to get the word out of his mouth.

"Hai, milord. The weird thing is that when my mate found her she said that there were no other scents or reiki in the area, not even our daughter's scent or reiki. Once she was found I sent a group of my best trackers to search the area, while I was with my daughter. When they came back they told me the same thing my mate told me, no scents or reiki, anywhere within 500 feet of the cave. When they checked outside the area, they said that the attacker must have hid his reiki and scent for the only thing they could tell had been there were just animals."

"This is most unfortunate. If what you said is true then whoever did this must have been powerful enough to get past your trackers. If you don't mind, I would like some of my own trackers to look at the area."

"Of course, milord, we would be most grateful."

"Alright then, come, rest here for the night, and then leave in the morning."

"Arigato Lord Toga."

With that being said, the lord himself showed him to his room. He thanked the lord again, and then turned towards the bed and started striping off his kimono only to replace it with a yukata that had been provided. Getting in the bed he thought about how his life had changed so much in just a little bit of time, and unfortunately it was not a good type of change. He didn't think that the reality of the situation had set in yet for him and the only thing he could think about was his daughter. If she was pregnant, then she would die in childbirth. For reiki youkai, the one who fathered the baby would have to present right after the birth or the mother would die because her beast would become severely depressed for it would then feel alone in the world and would not want to live anymore. All he could hope for was a miracle that she was not pregnant for he did not want to lose his daughter, not like this.

* * *

Review please!

If you have any questions feel free to ask!

**Meanings**

Youkai _demon  
_Isao _honor, merit  
_Hai _yes  
_Arigato _thank you  
_Yukata _nightgown_


	3. News

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. *frowns*_

News

My life is over; no one will want me anymore.

It has been a total of three weeks since the incident. She couldn't even say what happened to her even in her own mind, how pathetic was that? Four days after the incident her otou-san came back from the western palace, he said that Lord Toga sent his best trackers to where it all took place. The trackers had stayed in their village for a week but by the end of the week there was nothing new to report, there was nothing to track.

It was only this morning, while she was meditating, that she noticed something different about her reiki. Something had changed, but she didn't think that she was getting sick. As soon as she thought about being sick she had to get up to hurl behind the bushes. Once that was done she went back to meditating thinking that she had just eaten something bad.

After being in a deep meditation for a while, she decided to look at her reiki again. It was then that she noticed that it was not her reiki that was off, it was another reiki combining with her own, it which case that could only mean one thing. She. Was. Pregnant. Then it all went black.

"What has happened to her Kasumi?"

"I do not know my dear mate, I found her passed out on the ground outside. Last I knew she was meditating and when I realized that she had been out there long enough I went to go bring her in and I found her like this."

During the conversation they were having she started waking up. At first the images were blurry and the light hurt her eyes. When she tried to sit up she just fell back down again. Then only with her okaa-san's help was she able to sit.

"Amaya, what happened?" It was the soft, sweet voice of her okaa-san that brought her back to full attention. Thinking back she asked herself mentally, what had happened? She sat there trying to remember what happened when it all came back in a flash. Remembering what she had discovered about herself sent her into a panic. Her body became stiff, her breathing accelerated, and she was on the verge of passing out again. She could faintly hear voices around.

"AMAYA!" The voice of her otou-san brought her back to reality. She started to take calming breaths while her okaa-san wiped away the tears that she had not had fallen. Once she was calm, she tried to think of a way to tell them that she had now become a disgrace. Just thinking about it made more tears fall, which were quickly wiped away.

"I…I…I…" She couldn't even get the words out, she was hyperventilating, and tears were obscuring her vision. Then she gave it another try, to try to tell them, it came out in a whisper so soft that even her parents barely heard her, "I'm pregnant."

* * *

There now you all know, reviews make me happy!

**Meanings**

Reiki _aura_  
Otou-san _father  
_Kasumi _mist  
_Okaa-san _mother  
_Amaya _night rain_


	4. Outcast and Mistakes

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I do own Hiroshi, Amaya, Kasumi, and Captain Isao_

_Also check out Cegutta12's story, Twists and Turns it's a good story!  
_

Outcast and Mistakes

She was right; everyone hated her, except her patents. Thank Kami for that.

She was now known as a disgrace of her kind, even though getting pregnant was not her choice. The other villagers just saw her as a whore who couldn't keep her legs closed and a waste of space. The only people who would talk to her were her parents. Four months had gone by and now her stomach was the size of a watermelon. _Only two more months to go till she gave birth _she thought. Now that her stomach was bigger her okaa-san would not let her do anything, saying it could hurt the baby.

The closer she came to giving birth the more silent looks she would get from her parents. Since they couldn't find who raped her, they knew that she would die after she gave birth, another reason why the villagers stopped talking to her because for when she gave birth, she would die. At first she didn't want to die and actually tried to kill the baby growing within her, but every time she brought the knife down to her stomach she couldn't do it. She had tried to reason with herself that the baby would also be considered an outcast as well. For it was because of the baby that she had to die. She knew that life for her baby would be a difficult one, an unfair one, but she still couldn't end its life. With that in mind she came up with a plan.

~At dinner~

Dinner had used to be something joyous, her family was all here and they would all talk about their days but not now, not anymore. Now their dinners were just silent. She decided that it was going to be her that broke the silence.

"Otou-san, I have a favor to ask of you."

"What is it Amaya?" His voice had become colder towards her as the pregnancy progressed. She did not take it personally because she knew that he was just trying to distance himself from her so that when she did die it would not hurt as much.

"When the baby is old enough, I want you to train it, whether it is a male or female. The baby will be an outcast no matter what, so therefore if it is a female it would not matter for there will be few who would want her. I fear that the life of the child will be hard enough and therefore should know how to protect oneself."

"Iie, if the child is a male then I will train him, but if the child is female then I will not train her."

"Bu-"She was cut off by her father. "Iie, and that is final, Amaya!"

"Hai, otou-san." Her voice was that of a whisper, she now would hope that the child be a boy, for then he will be trained and not be weak.

A month later both of her parents had become cold to her, they were already prepared to lose her. The only time her okaa-san would talk to her would be to let her know dinner was ready. Her okaa-san did not ask her to help around the house anymore because after she was gone her okaa-san would have to do it all by herself and she was preparing for that.

It was not until two weeks before she would give birth that she noticed that her stomach was larger than a normal pregnancy stomach at that far along. Deciding that the baby was just larger than normal she went towards her favorite meditating spot when she felt a strong pain in her stomach. After another hit she some type of fluid running down her legs. _My water just broke!_ So she did the only thing she could think of.

"OKAA-SAN!"

As another contraction hit she had to brace herself against a tree to prevent her knees from buckling. A second later her okaa-san and otou-san appeared before her. Together they helped her get back to the house. They were almost when another contracting hit her, hard. She bit down on her lip to prevent herself from screaming out load. By the time they got her into her room another one hit her. Her otou-san had left to go get the midwife, while her okaa-san was trying to keep her calm and get her to breathe. As a stronger and longer contraction hit her the midwife, Ko, appeared. Ko looked over her and assessed her, then stated that it would still be a couple more hours until she was ready to push.

~2 hours later~

Just as Ko had predicted, after two hours of body slitting contractions she was finally ready to push. Just thinking about putting any more effort into birthing made her want to scream, she was not sure if she had enough energy left in her. The only thing that got her to push was to give her child life. After three mind-numbing pushes her baby came into the world crying, but before she could get a chance to find out what gender the baby was another contracting hit her. Since she was not prepared for it she could not stop the scream that escaped her lips. Passing the baby to Kasumi, the midwife went to check on her patient. Nothing seemed to be wrong with her, the birthing went well, and if she remembered correctly when someone died because there was no father they didn't scream, they usually just went into a peaceful sleep, never to be awoken again.

It was then that Ko saw the top on another head. There was another baby, twins. Getting back into position to help deliver the baby she informed Amaya. This time it only took two really strong pushes to get the baby out. After that was done she started to feel weak and a little tired, she knew that because the father was not there she was already starting to die. She fought the feeling so she could see her babies, twins, she had twins. Her okaa-san and Ko came into view each holding a baby in their arms.

She found out that the one her okaa-san was holding was a boy and it was the first born.

"I will name him Souta." Then she turned to look at the baby in Ko's arms, it was a girl. "Kagome." Only this time when she spoke her voice came out in a breathy whisper. She kept trying to fight the feeling but there was no hope, it was too late, she was going to die. The last thing she thought of before taking her final breath was that her babies would be able to look after each other and protect each other. Then she died.

~Western Palace~

There was a knock at Lord Toga's door.

"Come in." The lord's voice sounded tired, for it was late at night, and he still had load of paperwork left for him to do.

The person entered, approached his lord and bowed. He stood at 6' 4", and had black hair, and bright green eyes that shown in the dark. This youkai also had a muscular build that was used to rigorous training. It was only when the lord allowed him to come up from the bow that he spoke.

"Lord Toga, I am afraid I have some terrible news to share with you."

"Alright, Katsuo, what is the terrible news that one of my closest friends and favorite general would like to tell me?"

"Milord do you remember when my mate died and my beast had taken over. When I was gone from the palace for a while?"

"Hai, I do remember that, what about it?"

"Well my beast finally allowed me to see what it did."

Instead of speaking, Lord Toga made a hand motion signaling for him to continue.

"It was me milord, the one that raped the reiki youkai, I had no idea up until now."

* * *

There how was that, REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!

_And yes before you ask, she was only pregnant for 5 months and 2 weeks. In this story I am making a youkai pregnancy 6 months._

**Meanings**

Kami _God  
_Ko _happiness, light, peace  
_Katsuo _victorious child_


	5. 50 Years Later

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

**READ THIS OR YOU MAY BE CONFUSED**

_Just keep in mind that youkai age slower than humans, and if you remember in Inuyasha Shippo is like 50 years old but still looks like a kid. But just to get it going, will just say that reiki youkai are seen as adults at 50._

50 Years later

She has been gone for fifty years, granted she never knew her okaa-san, but still she felt it necessary to mourn the loss of her. So instead of being raised by her okaa-san she was raised by her grandparents, but even with them she felt left out. The only person that she truly felt excepted with was her brother, Souta. While Souta began training, she spent her days with Kasumi learning how to be a lady, how to take care of the household, and lots of other boring and unnecessary stuff in her opinion. The only thing that she thought was worth her while was learning the art of healing and herbs. Every night, after dinner, she and Souta would talk about their day, and every time she heard what Souta was doing, she felt jealous. She thought that it was not fair that he got to do what she considered to be fun while she was stuck in the house all day doing boring things.

After being put through all this torture and jealously, for fifty years mind you, they were ready to be accepted into the world as an adult. _Finally no more of those stupid classes from Kasumi!_ To say that she was excited would have been the understatement of the year. _Granted they would no longer be able to live with their grandparents, ah who am I kidding, FREEDOM! And then maybe I can convince Souta to teach me how to fight because when we move out of here there will be no one to stop us. _About ten years ago Kagome had finally gotten Souta to cave and teach her how to fight. That lasted about two days before their grandfather found and ordered them to stop. _But now there is going to be no one to stop us._

In the village the coming of age festival was always a big deal, because it was not every day that they had one, even if the two who were coming of age still considered outsiders. Decorations were put up and food was prepared, instruments were tuned to perfection, and every house was cleaned to where there was not a speck of dirt was left.

The festival started about mid day and went towards well in the morning; everyone was happy and drunk of their ass. During the festival it was custom for the villagers to help those who made it to adulthood move into their new home. Usually it would have been two separate homes, since there were two, but the siblings decided that they wanted to stay together, especially since they were not the most well liked in the village.

After the festival was over and done with, most of them were drunk but there were a few that were sober, like Souta and Kagome. Also, to outsiders, those not from the village, it looked as if the reiki youkai had gotten too comfortable with their placement in the western lands.

That night while everyone was drunk, Souta took Kagome out to a practice clearing and started to train her and he promised he would. After only an hour of training it looked like Kagome was a natural and was picking it up fast. It also seemed that to Souta, she was picking it up faster than he did which was faster than most. He judged that if he worked with her continuously like this she would be able to best him even.

After two years had passed, Souta had determined that she mastered the sword, and was close to mastering her reiki. Whereas Souta's reiki could be used as a deadly poison that could be infused with any weapon he used, Kagome's reiki, he found, could be used for many different things. It seemed that she could use it for healing, they found that out by accident when training, but she could also control the movement of the reiki as well as make it a solid object, something that only the most powerful of them could do. If she wanted to move an object away from her but didn't want to get up, she could. All she had to do was send her reiki out and have it move it for her. Also she could make a barrier with it, also found out accidently during practice. It was truly amazing to watch.

It was at the moment that he wondered was Kagome was doing, for he was not in the village because he was chosen to go with his grandfather's group that went to go report to Lord Toga. They were about a day's travel from the village, and he had got her a gift, for their birthday was going to be coming up. Nothing really exciting happened on the trip, and he did not get to meet Lord Toga, or the severely feared Sesshomaru. He didn't even see any of the royal family but he had heard the youngest son of Lord Toga, Inuyasha, out in the practice yard. Apparently his brother had beaten him again, but except for that bit of excitement, it was boring.

~next day~

They had returned to the village late at night, and most of them were sleeping. As he walked to where his home was he saw Kagome waiting for him outside.

"How was your trip Souta?"

"Nothing interesting happened, except apparently Sesshomaru beat Inuyasha in a duel again, but other than that nothing. I did not even get to see what they looked liked, only heard them."

Kagome nodded her head as they both sat there in silence. It was a comfortable silence that both were enjoying at the moment, neither saying anything, just being thankful that they had each other. It was then that Souta decided to give Kagome her gift early. He got up from where he sat and went over to his pack while Kagome just stared at what he was doing. Once he got the object, he made his was back over to her with a long rectangular box. He said nothing to her, just passed it along.

Looking down at the box, she did not have to ask what it was for, she already knew. Then she set the box down and went inside their house. Souta just stared at where she had disappeared to. She came back out after a couple of minutes and handed him a box as well, only this box was more of a square. Nothing was said when at the same time they both opened their birthday presents.

Souta's happened to be filled with multiple small jars, each jar filled with different substances. It was only when he looked closer that her saw that each jar carried different types of herbs, and some of the jars were already mixed into a poultice, ready to use. He couldn't think of anything better for he had been running low on some of the poultices, and he couldn't think of a better place to get them from. Even though his sister was considered an outsider of the village, it was still she that made the best medicinal poultices in the village.

When Kagome opened her gift, all she could to was stare at the most beautiful thing she ever saw in her life. Looking down into the box was the most beautifully crafted sword she had ever seen. The scabbard (the sheath) was all black but had a cherry blossom tree carved into it with pink petals falling on it. The hilt of the sword was all black with golden Japanese characters engraved into it, saying 'The reverse side also has a reverse side'. Finally pulling out the blade she looked at it. It was smooth, and expertly sharpened, and in the shape of a katana blade, slightly curved. Putting the blade back, she turned towards her brother.

"Why did you put this on the hilt?" She asked refereeing to the golden characters that were engraved there.

"Because most people see females as weak, but they also have a strong side to them, and the opposite is true. No matter how strong someone may seem, they always have a weak spot to them. Always remember that Kagome, don't forget it."

All she could do was nod and then went back to admiring the blade again. She was brought out of her musing when both she and Souta heard a noise not too far off. They both turned toward each other, giving each other a silent nod, grabbing their swords, they went to go check it out. Coming up to where they heard the noise they heard another one, only this time you could tell it was the sound of a body hitting the ground. Souta then turned back towards Kagome, giving her a silent command to report this to their grandfather, while he went to go check it out.

Without a word she turned and headed towards their grandparents house. About half way there a war cry could be heard in the distance, so instead of heading towards the house, she headed towards the warning bell. Ringing it three times signified that there was an attack coming. Then faster than you could say attack, all the males of the households were out of their huts and ready for battle. Before anyone could tell her to go back into the safety of the huts, enemies sprung out from all sides of the village, effectively surrounding them.

At first she was frozen where she stood because the only fight she had been was sparing with Souta and that didn't count because they were always careful not to harm each other, but now, now it was a full on battle, with blood and killing. She was only able to snap out of it when she saw an enemy rush towards to and reacted of instinct. She quickly drew her sword and slashed out at him all-the-while dodging the attach he sent at her. The only problem was that the wound she gave him was not a fatal wound, only a flesh wound. So far they were pretty evenly matched, trading blow for blow, when Kagome saw an opening and went for it. She twisted around and was able to stab him right in his side through his ribs, and after seeing him fall down dead she could only assume that she had also stabbed him right through the heart. The battle raged on till the early hours of the morning. As the battle continued Kagome got more and more efficient with her blows. It was not until she killed the last enemy that she looked around her, there were bodies everywhere. Some were so mutilated that even she could not make out who the person was, even though judging by the clothing it was one of their own. For the next hour she gathered up the dead and it was not until she was finished that she realized that no one had helped her, that they were all dead. While they were attacking another group must have come in and raided the houses. Not one single youkai was alive, except for her. Then reality set in, and realized that she had not seen Souta anywhere, not even among the dead bodies, he was just gone. Trying not to think of it she started to bury them, whether they were enemy or not, she didn't want to look too closely.

Her body was acting on autopilot; the only thing that she could register was that the body she had just buried was not Souta. After they were all buried, she confirmed that Souta was not among them so there could be a chance that he could still be alive. Looking towards the setting sun she let out an anguished mournful cry for all who was lost. Unbeknownst to her this cry was so raw and powerful that it was heard throughout the entire western lands. Even waking the Western Lord himself.

* * *

There you go, longest chapter so far, tell me what you think!


	6. No Control

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

No Control

~At the Western Palace, before the scream~

Lord Toga was lying in bed with his mate, Izayoi, when remembering what General Katsuo had told him 52 years ago. That he was the one who had raped the reiki youkai, but his beast had been in control since it just lost its mate. If it were anyone else that did this unspeakable act he would have killed him on the spot. He actually thought about doing that to his friend, and for that he was ashamed. Instead he had told his general not to speak of it again, and that just knowing that he did it would be enough of a punishment for him. Lord Toga also told him that if he were ever to meet the child that he sired then he would tell said child everything.

It was times like these that he really despised being a lord. Having to make all the decisions, and having to deal with all the consequences that come with making the decisions. He guessed that it was a good thing that Sesshomaru, his eldest, was going to be ready to take over for him soon because he did not know how much more of this he could take. With that last thought he finally fell asleep next to his resting mate.

Sadly his sleep did not last long for he was awoken by an anguished cry. This was a cry of someone who had just lost everything, and most likely it also meant that the beast had taken over. He knew he had to act before the situation got worse. Quickly getting out of bed, he dressed himself in a white kimono with a light blue pattern on the shoulders. He then put his full set of armor on. Once he was all dressed, he turned to look back at his mate, who was sitting up in bed, for she had also been awoken by the cry. She didn't say anything, just nodded her head in understanding.

He made his way toward his door, to find Sesshomaru standing on the other side, prepared to leave with his father. Lord Toga just nodded his head, and turned down the hall with Sesshomaru following him. Once they made it outside they saw that a group of soldiers, and General Katsuo were ready. It seems that every one had heard the cry. As soon as they made it past the gate, there was another cry, and this time Lord Toga was sure that the beast of whomever it was had taken over.

~Village, with Kagome~

Once she was aware of where she was again she decided that she could not stay here any longer. Quickly moving back to her hut she started to pack up her supplies that she would need, for she didn't think that she was ever coming back to this place. She had just enough space to take everything she wanted, and she had made sure that she was stocked up on herbs, for she didn't know the next time she would see some when she would be traveling.

Making her way out of her hut, she turned south and walked towards the edge of the woods. She knew that her body was tired and that she needed to rest but she just kept on walking, just wanting to put as much distance for the village as she could. While she was walking, she tripped over something, falling on to the ground. Turning back she saw that it was a body, a body that was barely alive, but still alive.

She then decided that healing the person was more important than putting distance between herself and the village. It was only when she turned the body over that she started to lose control causing her to let out another painful cry letting her beast take over fully for she could not deal with this right now. There on the ground so close to death was her brother, Souta.

Her beast recognizing who this was let their reiki to start healing his body. It was a slow process but he was getting a little better. While she was healing him, footsteps were heard off in the distance and coming closer, and fast. She knew that the footsteps were coming for her, so she stopped healing Souta and crouched down in a fighting position over his body.

"Sis…" Looking below her, she saw that Souta had started to wake but was still too weak to do much of anything. Since he was still close to death her beast remained in control as she noticed that the footsteps she heard earlier could now be seen at a distance.

As they came closer she let out a threatening growl telling them not to come any closer. The youkai at the front signaled the others to stop. He had his long silver hair pulled up into a ponytail and had a blue jagged mark on each cheek, and a crescent moon on his forehead. Somewhere in her mind she could tell that this youkai was powerful and that he was also the lord of the western lands, but that didn't stop her from giving a warning growl when he stepped closer to her.

The growl, though intimidating to some did not stop him from inching closer to her. The closer he got to her the louder her growl became. Once she felt that he was close enough, she attacked. She leapt at him with her sword drawn and was able to draw blood all the way down his arm. Since he was not expecting the attack he had barely gotten out of the way. He thought it was interesting that she was still able to attack for he had released his reiki to the fullest and there were only a few who would still attack him when he did that.

Giving another growl she attacked him again but this he was prepared to it. He drew his sword and parried her attack. They were trading blow for blow for a while and Lord Toga was surprised that she could keep up with him, there was not a lot of youkai that could. After a while he decided that this was taking too long so he started putting more force and speed behind his attacks but she could still keep up with him. Finally he decided that if he were ever to get her to submit to him he would have to get rid of her sword. Whoever taught her how to use it must have been pretty skilled.

With his plan in mind he started looking for different ways that he could disarm her. It took a little while until he was able to. Thinking that she would just submit after he disarmed her he put away his sword, but as luck would have it she was not done fighting and would not submit. When he made a motion for Sesshomaru to go to the body that she was guarding, Kagome sprung an attack at Sesshomaru with her claws extended, ready to draw blood. She came at Sesshomaru with enough force that it actually knocked him down. Getting up quickly he charged at Kagome with tokijin. Not having enough time to get out of the way she focused her reiki to the palm of her hand and then she put her hand up to block the path of the sword coming at her.

Lord Toga saw her do this and at first thought she was crazy for putting her hand up to block a sword, but what happened next shocked the hell out of him and most likely everyone else there. Instead of her hand getting sliced open he saw a condensed form of reiki between the hand and the sword effectively stopping it in its path. Everyone was looking at the two, and Lord Toga could even tell that his son was shocked that she had managed to block his attack with just her hand. Getting over the shock quickly, Sesshomaru attacked her again but only this time aiming for her stomach. Thinking that she was not going to be able to block, they were surprisingly wrong again. Instead of hitting her they saw another area of condensed reiki, only this time it was over her stomach.

Forming another plan in his head, he put away his sword and walked towards her with his hand glowing a green color that could be only recognized as poison. While she could block solid objects she could not block against poisons. Seeing her shocked expression, he smirked knowing that he had found her weakness. With that in mind he charged at her and instead of her blocking she dodged to get out of the way, for there was nothing that she could do because she had no weapon. After a while of dodging his attacks, her beast had had enough of playing the coward, she quickly gathered up her reiki and sent it at him. Since he was not expecting her to attack back he was pushed back by her reiki.

Sesshomaru, deciding not to let that last attack affect him, quickly attacked her again and again. Since his attacks were coming faster and faster, she had less and less time to gather her reiki and she knew that it would only be a matter of time before he drew blood from her. Just as she predicted, an attack was coming for her and she was not able to gather enough of her reiki and she didn't have enough time to dodge it. So she did the only thing that she could do to help with the damage that was about to be inflicted, she quickly turned her back to him, allowing her back to take the damage.

She could feel his claws rake down her back and the poison enter the wound. The pain that she felt almost got her beast to render control back to her, but sadly her beast had another idea. She just laid there on the ground, breathing hard and trying not to scream as the poison entered her system. As she laid there she felt him approach her, kneeling down beside her body.

"Do you submit to this Sesshomaru?"

Instead of answering his questing, she quickly turned and lashed out with claws and was able to leave claw makes down his face. She would never submit to another and just the thought of submitting to another pissed her off and made her want to fight back more. While Sesshomaru was distracted she quickly got into a standing position ready to fight him again.

Sesshomaru got up and got ready to fight when the wind blew towards Kagome carrying the scent and some of the reiki of the others that were standing by. It was then that she picked up a certain scent, that smelt somewhat like her but different. Her beast felt the reiki of said youkai and identified it as family but the only was that the only males in her family that she knew were Souta and her grandfather.

Then she remembered her grandparents explaining that her mother was raped, and that she died because the father was not there, so the only person that he could be would be the one who had raped her mother and caused her to die. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sesshomaru attack and instead of fighting back to just dodged his attack and went straight for the male that had killed her mother. Her beast was in such a rage that Kagome had no hope of overpowering it; she had lost all control over herself.

She came at the male with claws out and her reiki fully gathered in the hand. Before the male could react she brought her fist back and punched him square in the stomach making him go flying in the air and before anyone could grab her she raced after him to where he landed. Once she got there she saw that he was slowly getting up off the ground. Not wanting him to get up just yet, she kicked him in the face causing him to go flat on his back. She then got over him pinning him to the ground.

"IT WAS YOU THAT DID THIS; YOU ARE THE ONE THAT KILLED HER! IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT, SHE DIDN'T HAVE TO DIE, WHY DID YOU DO THAT YOU SICK BASTARD!"

That was the last thing she remembered saying before she was pulled off him and knocked unconscious.

* * *

And there you guys go, Chapter Six, don't forget to review!


	7. Panic

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

Star99, thanks for your review and if you happen to know what the word for aura is, then if you could let me know that would be great but to make sure that there is not confusion I am just going to leave it the way it is.

Panic

The first thing that Kagome noticed when she woke up was a cold feeling around her wrists and ankles. Also, she noticed that she was positioned on her stomach with her upper torso exposed. She tried to look around her to find out where she was but she found that she could hardly turn her head because her neck was so stiff from not being moved in a while.

The more aware she became the more panicked so became. She then started thrashing trying to get free and tried raising her reiki but found that it didn't even raise, something was suppressing it, most likely the cuffs that restrained her. In fact she could not even feel her reiki, and not feeling her reiki was like a youkai waking up finding themselves a human, and this caused her thrashing to increase tenfold. Since she was panicking so much she didn't realize that her thrashing had caused her wound on her back to reopen.

By the time the healers came in she was practically out of her mind, she felt helpless and the fact that she didn't know if Souta was alive or not did not help.

"Chieko, get the guards in here I can't hold her down any longer!" A sweet bell like voice told Chieko.

Doing as she was told she left the infirmary and got the guards that were stationed nearby. Pulling the guards into the infirmary the head healer addressed them.

"I need you guys to hold her down and do not let her move!"

Without needing to be told once one of the guards went towards Kagome's head and put pressure on shoulder blades but being careful not to though the claw shaped wound on her back. The other guard went towards the middle of her body and put pressure on her hips effectively pinning her down.

Chieko, stepped forward to offer her assistance but Kiku, the head healer, just told her to fill the lords in on what had just transpired. Hearing this she stood frozen in her place for a second before Kiku ordered her to go. It would have been the understatement of the year if someone said that Chieko was not nervous about giving the news to the lords. The closer she got, the more nervous she got. Coming up to her lord's study she knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Come in."

Walking into the room she saw that Lord Toga was not alone, her eldest, Sesshomaru was also there as well as General Katsuo, which didn't do anything for her nervousness. She was so nervous, in fact, that she almost forgot to bow to them, but luckily she remembered.

"You may rise." Once permission was granted Chieko stood up but kept her eyes in a downcast for they were superior to her and did not want to disrespect. Waiting for her lord to give her permission to speak she tried to calm down so that way when she did speak she did not sound like an idiot. Seeing Lord Toga make a hand gesture that basically said speak, she began.

"The girl you brought here has woken up, but I am afraid that she went into a panic attack and reopened her wound on her back. We had to call the guards in to help hold her down and I am sorry to admit the boy is still in critical condition." After she gave her report, she breathed a silent sigh of relief in her head, for she did not sound like an idiot.

"Very well, I shall come down and check on their progress later in the day, if that is all you may go."

Giving another bow she quickly left the room. When she got back to the infirmary she was shocked to see the girl restrained even more, there were straps going across her legs and back, being careful of the wound mind you. Also she noticed that the original restraints on her ankles and wrists have been switched to a stronger hold, and she could see the remains of the previous ones of floor, broken. She felt pity for the girl having to be restrained in such a manner. _She must have done something really bad if Lord Toga said to restrain her because Lord Toga was known to be a fair lord and only restrained a person, especially a female, if there was no other choice._ Pulling herself out of her thoughts she went to check on the boy again. Sadly his status had not changed and if he stayed like this it would only be a matter of time before he died. After checking on him she went to see to her other patients and continued on with her day.

~Back to before Kagome went unconscious~

"IT WAS YOU THAT DID THIS; YOU ARE THE ONE THAT KILLED HER! IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT, SHE DIDN'T HAVE TO DIE, WHY DID YOU DO THAT YOU SICK BASTARD!"

Hearing her say this Lord Toga knew that he had to put a stop to her right away. From what she said he could only assume that she was the result of what happened on that day 52 years ago. It was a good thing that they had kept the matter quiet, so right now everyone else was just think that she had really gone crazy. Moving quickly he came up behind the girl and gave a hard pinch where her shoulders met her neck, making her pass out.

Looking down at his general to see if he was fine he could only see the shock all over his face. He had come to the same conclusion that he had, she was his pup. After seeing he was fine he ordered the soldiers to bind her in case she woke up. When that was being seen to he looked to where his son had gone. He found Sesshomaru standing over the body the girl had been protecting. Making his was over he saw that the boy was still alive but very weak. As to who this boy and the relation he shared to the girl he did not know but he did know that it would be wrong of him jus t to leave the boy here. Looking over his should he told some of the soldiers to start making a stretcher to carry the boy.

After the girl was securely restrained and the boy ready for travel they left and headed back for the palace. Fearing for the boy's life they traveled fast and did not stop for anything. They had arrived back at the palace when the sun was just coming up over the mountains bathing the ground in an orange glow. As they were approaching, his head servant, Sango, walked up to him to receive any orders that needed to be carried out.

"The boy is in critical condition and needs to be seen immediately. As for the girl, she has some wounds that need to been seen to but is less urgent than the boy. Also, the wound on her back is laced with my son's poison that needs to be removed." Sango just nodded and walked ahead of him towards the infirmary to prepare them on what was to come. Once their new patients arrived they went to the boy's side first. Assessing the damaged they did all they could to keep him in a stable condition, and after doing all they could for him they moved on towards the girl.

Looking her over, Kiku saw that Sesshomaru's poison had started seeping into the girl's blood stream. They were lucky that they were able to remove it for it they had gotten their an hour later the poison would have been throughout her whole body and then there was nothing that they could do. After putting an anti-inflammatory poultice on the wound they wrapped it up and moved onto her other wounds. Once they were almost done their lord came in was a pair of restraints.

"Once you are done bandaging her I want her restrained."

After hearing that statement all the healers looked at their lord in shocked. Never once had he told them to restrain a youkai, female no less, in the infirmary, but not wanting to question his decision Kiku stepped forward and took the restrains from him. After they were taken Lord Toga left the room for he could not stand there and watch them restrain her, he would have lost it, so he just returned to his study.

Upon opening the door he saw Sesshomaru and Katsuo there waiting for him and before they could say anything Lord Toga spoke.

"I gave Kiku restraints to put on the girl." Even for people who did not know him you could tell that he was not happy that he had to do such a thing. A pregnant silence soon followed before Katsuo spoke.

"I am sure it was for the best milord, we would not want her attacking the palace, for we do not know who will be in control when she wakes up." Katsuo had tried to keep his voice emotionless to hide the fact that he was not happy about the situation either, and also he didn't want to give anything away to Sesshomaru that could lead him to finding out the truth.

Well they didn't have to wait long for Sesshomaru was smart and had already started to piece together the truth on his own. "It was you General Katsuo who had raped the reiki youkai and that girl is most likely the result of that action." By his tone of voice it was not a question but rather a statement.

Both, Lord Toga and Katsuo just looked at Sesshomaru and then at each other. Giving each other a silent nod they figured that Sesshomaru should know the truth, even though he had got most of it already, but before they could tell him there was a knock at the door. Lord Toga recognized the scent as that of Chieko, one of the palace's younger healers.

"Come in."

A young girl with short dark brown hair entered the room, and he could tell from her scent that she was nervous and almost forgot to bow, but caught herself quickly enough.

"You may rise." Watching the girl before him come out of the bow he waited for her to speak but then remember that he still had yet to give her permission. Motioning with his hand she started to speak.

"The girl you brought here has woken up, but I am afraid that she went into a panic attack and reopened her wound on her back. We had to call the guards in to help hold her down and I am sorry to admit the boy is still in critical condition."

"Very well, I shall come down and check on their progress later in the day, if that is all you may go."

He watched as she bowed again and quickly left them.

Putting his attention back on to Sesshomaru he started to tell he the story of what had happened that dreadful day and their reason for keeping in a secret. At the end of the story Sesshomaru's facial expression had not changed. He understood their reasoning and would have made the same choice if he had been the one to make but in a way he was kind of glad that it had happened. For if it had not then he would have never met the girl, assuming of course that she was the result of the incident. What intrigued him was that he felt his beast start waking up from its long slumber of 10 years and he wanted to know why that this girl was able to wake it up. Right now he was just thinking that it was because the girl was skilled in combat and had been able to wound his otou-san.

With nothing more left to discuss the three youkai got up and headed down to the infirmary to check on the progress of the girl and the boy.

The first thing that Lord Toga noticed was that the girl, who was lying on her stomach, had been restrained even more. He also noticed that the original restraints that he had given to Kiku had been replaced with stronger ones; ones that would hold even restrain him for a while, just how powerful was this girl? As if reading his mind Kiku walked over to him to explain and the first words out of her mouth had shocked them all.

"She broke the first pair of restraints, milord. So we had to get her a stronger pair but she still thrashed about so we had to strap her down so that she could not reopen any wounds." After receiving that piece of information he was about to ask about the boy but she beat him to it, "there is still no change with the boy, and it appears that even with our medicines he will not live."

Just nodding his head he turned his attention back to the girl. He could hear her heart beating and from the faster pace of it he could tell that she was awake. Noticing this he started walking towards the girl with Sesshomaru and Katsuo following him. Kiku made a move to follow him but he just dismissed her with a wave of his hand and told her to give them some privacy so that they could speak with her. He sat down in a chair so that he was eye level with and was about to speak but she beat him to it.

"Where is he?" Her voice was that of a whisper because she had none of her strength.

"He who?"

"Souta, my brother."

"Is he by any chance the one we found you crouched over?"

"Hai, and please do not lie about whatever condition he is in, I know that he was already weak when I found him."

"I am sorry to tell you that he is in critical condition and it does not look like he will survive. I'm sorry." Lord Toga did not know why he was telling her this for it could awaken her beast again but something about the look in her eyes told him that it was better not to lie to her. He could see her trying to blink back tears.

"Take my restraints off."

Lord Toga just looked at her like she was insane that he would do such a thing and noticing the look in his eye she explained further.

"I can heal him, I can't let him die, he's all I got left." He quickly took a sniff of her scent and found that she was telling the truth.

"Promise me that you will not harm anyone nor will you run, and I will remove them."

She just nodded her head but he did not move, he seemed to be waiting for something, and she was guessing that he want a verbal answer, "Hai, milord."

With that he got up and started to remove the restraints, starting with the straps across her back, then the ones on her ankles, and finally the ones that were on her wrists. As the last of them were removed they felt a tremendous amount of power rush into the girl's body, and right before their eyes they saw the wound on her back close up, with speed that amazed the three inuyoukai.

Sitting up, she searched for her brother's reiki and before they could stop her she rushed to his side. A healer started coming up behind her, and she gave a warning growl, and the healer did not try to approach her again. She looked down at her brother and started concentrating her reiki to her hands and then to Souta's wounds and right before their eyes they saw his wounds close up and heard his heart beat strengthen. It was only a couple of minutes later and Souta seemed completely healed. As he started waking the first thing he saw was his sister, Kagome, falling to the ground, passed out.

* * *

Well there you go, longest chapter, Souta is alive, but Kagome is passed out again don't worry this should be the last time she passes out for a while. Also with the conversation between Toga and her, she could only see Toga, as she had minimal line of sight, so that is why I didn't say anything about her seeing Sesshomaru or Katsuo.

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

**Meanings**

Chieko _wise child  
_Kiku _chrysanthemum_


	8. Shock

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

Thank you to all who reviewed, I appreciate it. Thanks Star99, for clearing that up for me.

Shock

~With Souta~

Once it went through my head that my sister, Kagome, was passed out on the floor I shot up out of the bed that I was in and went towards her. After that I had confirmed that she was just passed out from exhaustion. The last time she did this was when Souta came back from a battle and was severely wounded, and despite telling his sister that he would be completely healed in a couple of days, she had insisted that she heal him, but being new to the art of healing, she had passed out once she was done, but what had scared him the most was she was out for a whole week.

Since he decided that it was going to be another week up looked around him to see that he was in a room with white walls, and there was many beds in there. The whole room just screamed sterile. After taking in his surroundings he looked up to see three sets of feet. Looking up he saw two silver haired youkai, and one with black hair. The black haired one bent down to where Kagome lay and picked her up, cradling her to his body. Souta made a move towards her but was stopped by the healers wanting to check on his wounds.

"I'll tell you right now, they are all healed." Souta's voice sounded bored because even after saying this they still insisted that they check his wounds. Figuring that it would be done faster if he just cooperated he laid back down on the bed he had gotten off of. As the healers started checking over him, one of the healers started ushering the three youkai out, so he could have some privacy. Once they were done, the head healer who introduced herself as Kiku told him that he was completely healed.

"Told ya." He murmured under his breath.

Once he was told that he could leave a servant with black hair that was pulled up into a ponytail walked towards him.

"I am here to escort you to milord's study, please follow me." Her voice had a stronger tone to it than the other servants' quieter voices, so he assumed that she must be more important than other servants here.

"What is your name?"

"Sango, I am the head servant here."

With that being said they walked the rest of the way in silence. Once they got there, Sango knocked on the door and left to go do something else. Standing at the door alone, he waited for permission to enter.

"Come in." A deep voice from behind the door said.

Opening the door he walked in, shut it, and then bowed to the lord.

"Rise." Came the command and Souta obeyed it.

When he looked up he saw the three youkai that were ushered out by Kiku. Taking in the room, the silver haired youkai that had his hair back into a ponytail was behind the desk, so he assumed that he was Lord Toga. The other silver hair youkai was to his right and placed back from the lord a little, so he must be the heir, Sesshomaru. Lastly, the black haired youkai that picked up Kagome was standing behind Lord Toga, and Souta figured that he must be one of Lord Toga's generals. Taking one last sweep of the room he noticed that Kagome was not there, and not caring about being rude he spoke without permission

"Where is Kagome?"

Lord Toga answered him, ignoring that he spoke out of turn, because from the display earlier they meant a lot to each other. "We placed her in her own room; you will be allowed to see her once we are done talking. Now what do you remember of the attack?"

"Well I had just come back from traveling with my grandfather, who came to give his report, and I was sitting outside talking to my sister, Kagome, when we heard a noise. We both got up to check on it, and then I sent her to go get our grandfather. Once she left I went further into the woods where I was attacked from behind. I was able to kill the guy but got wounded in the process. Then I heard the warning bell go off, and I was attacked again. When no one else came to attack me, I believe I passed out from my wounds, and I barely remember Kagome healing me a little."

"Very well, Sango will lead you to your room and show you where Kagome's is."

With that said he got up, bowed again, and turned to leave the room. There he saw standing outside the door was Sango waiting for him.

"Follow me." Not needing any more encouragement he followed her down the maze of hallways until they stopped at a door.

"This is your room right here, and your sister's room is right there." When she addressed where Kagome's room was she pointed to the right of his door. "A servant will be here to escort you down to the dining hall for breakfast in the morning."

"Arigato."

Sango didn't say anything more, just nodded her head, and left to go complete her duties. Souta entered his room and looked around. When he opened one of the doors he saw a private hot spring inside. He decided to get cleaned up and then go check on Kagome.

Two weeks had gone by and she still had not woken up yet, and Souta was starting to worry. He was about to get up to leave to get ready for dinner, when a small moan made him turn his head. There on the bed was Kagome slowly starting to get up, and Souta quickly rushed to her side.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel like I got ran over by a thousand horses, my head is killing me, my muscles are stiff, and I am hungry as hell."

Giving a slight chuckle he filled her in, "Well that would make sense, you have be unconscious for a total of two weeks this time, and you got up just in time for dinner, that is if you want to go down, if not I could get something brought up to you?"

"I think I will have my dinner up here for I am afraid that I will just bitch at people that I probably shouldn't bitch at."

Giving a laugh, he went to his room and got ready. Once he got down to the dining hall he spotted Sango and asked if she could bring some food for Kagome up to her room. She nodded and left to go get the food.

Like every time he ate down here, Lord Toga would ask if his sister has woken up yet, and each day had been the same answer, but today he was happy to say that she had woken up, and told him that he asked Sango if she could bring her some food. At dinner all Souta could think about was getting back to Kagome as fast as he could, Lord Toga noticed this and gave him permission to leave.

After getting permission he made his way back towards Kagome's room as fast as he could without looking like an idiot. He knocked on her door, and entered when he heard a soft 'come in'. Entering the room he saw that she was eating and what seemed like making a friend out of Sango. When Sango saw him enter, she made up an excuse to leave so that they could have some alone time together (and not in the sick way).

Soon after Kagome finished her meal there was another knock at the door.

"Come in."

When the door opened Souta recognized the youkai as the one that picked Kagome up, when she had passed out. They didn't have to wait long to find out what the stranger wanted with them.

"I am General Katsuo, and there is something that you should know." After Katsuo took a big breath of air he decided to just spit it out and see how they would react. "I am your father."

* * *

There you go, now REVIEW!


	9. Battles

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

Mega thanks for everyone that reviewed and for those that did not, shame on you.  
Another note, I did not mean to make the ending sound like Star Wars and didn't even realize that it sounded like that until I read so of your reviews. I was in a different mood then what I am usually in when I wrote that chapter.

Battles

"WHAT!" Both, Kagome and Souta, screamed. They both made a move to get up but Souta pushed Kagome back down onto the bed for he did not want her straining herself anymore than necessary.

"Now before you jump to conclusions there is a very reasonable explanation for this."

That stopped Souta in his tracks, he wanted an explanation but he was not sure if he wanted it before or after he beat the shit out of his "father". Looking back at Kagome it seemed that she wanted the explanation right this moment. _Well I'll just beat his ass to a bloody pulp later and away from Kagome so she won't get hurt or interfere._

"Alright, explain now." Souta's voice left no room for argument.

Taking a deep breath Katsuo started to explain.

"Earlier that day, my mate had lost her life to a very rare youkai illness that there was no treatment for. Losing her caused my beast to take control and when I got back in control it hid the memories from me. It was not until five months later that it showed me what I did, and I knew that deep down it would be too late to save her, your mother. After regaining the memories I went and told Lord Toga, he told me that it would be best to keep quiet about it, for now that she died nothing could change that and if we told them it would only lead to more suffering. He also told me that just knowing that I did not would be enough punishment. He was right, every day I regretted letting my beast get the best of me and I imagine that my mate would have been very disappointed in me. So every day, for 52 years I have hated myself for doing that. I do not expect you to forgive me but you have a right to know."

When he looked up towards them, their faces shocked him. Kagome had silent tears running down her face and her scent held nothing but sadness in it. Souta was just staring at him to shocked to say anything, and he had a feeling that it had not quiet sunken in for him yet. Then what happened next surprised him the most. Kagome had gotten up from the bed and launched herself into his arms, and started bawling her eyes out. All he could do was just let was wrap his arms around her. Once the tears started to slow down she looked up at him and started hitting his chest, hard.

"You…you…did…you…were…" She was still to shaken up to form complete sentences, so she gave up trying and just kept hitting him with fresh tears falling down her face. Not knowing what else to do he just let her keep hitting him, it was the least that he could do. If this helped her then she could keep doing it as long as she wanted and as hard as she wanted.

Souta came out of his shocked state, and looked towards Kagome. He knew that it was one of her wishes was to know her father, even though she never said it out loud he could tell. They had both longed for a father, even though their grandfather filled that position it was still not the same. Now knowing what happened he wanted to embrace his father but yet at the same time he wanted to beat the shit out of him for waiting this long to find them. Deciding to go with the former he moved towards him and put one arm around Kagome and the other around his father. When he did so it was like a void had been filled deep within his heart. Even though they still had a lot of work ahead of them this was a start of something better. What startled them was when their father licked them both underneath their chin. Looking up at him with confusing looks he explained that it was the inu way of saying that he and his beast accepted them as his pups.

Thinking that nothing could interrupt this perfect moment they were wrong. A loud horn sounded and for those who knew that sound rushed into action. That horn signaled that there were enemies approaching. Every soldier would prepare for the battle while the servants and the females would go to a safe place so that they would not be harmed incase that battle made its way into the western palace.

Katsuo looked down at his pups and explained, "There are enemies approaching and I want both of you to follow the servants and females and go into hiding. I just found you guys and I do not want to lose you."

They were about to protest but when they saw his face they decided against it. They nodded their heads, and while making their way towards the door Kagome picked up her sword to take with her. Upon opening it there stood Sango waiting to escort them to the safe place, she was wearing a skin-tight black and pink set of armor with a huge boomerang strapped to her back. Everyone else had already left and it was Sango's job to make sure that everyone that had gotten out of the western palace.

"They will both be going with you Sango."

She nodded her head, but before they started leaving they made a quick trip next door to Souta's room so he could also get his sword. When Sango made sure that they had everything they needed they started leaving. They left through the back entrance of the palace and started making their way towards the woods that surrounded the palace. Once in the woods they started walking while Sango covered up their tracks as best as she could. After walking for about a mile stopped in a more dense part of the woods, Sango bent down and wrapped her hand around a plant and pulled up.

Looking down they saw a hole, and what looked like to be a tunnel. Kagome was the first to jump down and Sango motioned for Souta to go down as well, but Souta being the only male with them told Sango to go before him. Once Sango was down Souta jumped down and then Sango reached up and pulled the trap door shut and locked it from the inside. Since she was always the last one to go, she had the job of making sure that it was locked to prevent anyone from following. The trap door was also protected by powerful barriers so if the enemy were able to find it they would not be able to get past the barrier to open it.

Now that the door was shut they were incased in darkness besides the torch that was next to them. Sango grabbed the torch and started to lead them through miles of confusing tunnels. The tunnels were set up just like palace, confusing. It was another safety mechanism that in case someone did get past the barrier and down into the tunnels they would be confused on which way to go and since they were underground the overpowering smell of dirt and earth would hide any and all scents. Sango also told them that if they did not take the correct pathway then chances are they would both be lost and starve to death or they would be killed by many of the traps that lay in the other pathways.

Finally what had seemed like days of walking they came to a dome shaped cavern. There in the cavern stood the servants and the females that resided at the palace. Looking around Kagome saw that there was a huge stock of food that looked like it had been gathering for a while. Sango explained that on every full moon they brought down all the extra food down here to be stored in case of an emergency.

Once they found a place by one of the many fires, Sango went to go and make sure that everyone was settled and if someone needed help with anything. Around the fire Kagome and Souta started to make conversation with the other servants. They asked how they were doing and all of the other basic questions you would ask someone. One question that they did ask was what they thought of Katsuo. Since they did not know them well it seemed reasonable that the servants would know everything based on the gossip that went around. They found out that he was one of nicest youkai in the palace; he treated the servants with respect and from time to time would help a servant carry something that seemed too heavy for them, all-in-all he was very well liked amongst the servants.

They had just finished eating and most were going to sleep when Kagome heard a noise off in the distance. She looked around to see if anyone else had heard it but found that most of them were already sleeping, even Souta. Getting up she went to go find Sango. She found her propped up against a wall close to the entrance. When she got closer to her she saw that she was asleep. Kagome felt bad about waking her up, but once she heard another noise, she decided to just wake her up. Shaking Sango awake she was barely able to dodge the fist that came flying at her.

"What the hell Sango?"

Blinking her eyes, and rubbing the sleep out of them, she noticed that it was Kagome that woke her up.

"Sorry Kagome, instinct."

"That's all right but I thought I should tell you that I heard a noise off in the distance and you said that you are the last down here so shouldn't there be no noise?"

"Yeah, and everyone here knows that no one should be walking around in the tunnels." With that being said Sango got up and grabbed her weapon, when Kagome heard a noise but this time Sango also heard it.

"Kagome, help me start waking people up."

Kagome nodded her head and raced to the other side of the room and started waking people up while Sango worked on the other side. When they were waking the people up they explained the situation and them those who were already up helped them to get the others up. In no time at all everyone was awake and knew of the situation. Then Sango went farther back into the cave and started handing out weapons to those who were old enough to fight. For the younger ones they were lead back to where the weapons once lay. They were told to keep quiet and no matter what happened they were to stay there.

A group of the servants stood in front of the younger ones to protect them from any that might attack. Soon everyone was ready to fight. They were all just standing there in silence when the noise Kagome heard earlier became louder and louder the closer they got. Soon it seemed that the noise was right next to them and everyone tensed knowing that the fight they had been waiting for was here; there was no going back, no time to try to escape, they were ready, they had to be ready. When the first enemy broke through the entrance all hell broke loose.

* * *

Alright there is the next chapter, now remember to review it makes me happy!

The happier I am the more likely I am to update!


	10. MUST READ NOTICE!

Hey guys, it's been over 2 years since I've worked on this story but I'm back in the mood for working on it again, but not on this account. I am going to move this story to my more used one EricandGodric. It will still have the same title but I plan on revising some of it so it may be a little bit before the story is back to where it currently is. Thanks for all everyone that has reviewed!


End file.
